Tragedy Brings Joy
by SherlockSoka
Summary: After I read the episode guide for Deception, gears turned in my head and I wrote this fanfic. Anakin's heart is shattered after Obi-wan dies, and he goes to Ahsoka for comfort. Anakin/Ahsoka pairing. Rated T for sexual sences.
1. Shattered

Ahsoka couldn't sleep after the accident. She's worried about her Master. She got up and went to the cruiser's bridge.

There, she saw Anakin, silently brooding. She walked up beside him. His eyes looked out among the stars across the dark blanket of the sky. He seemed far, far away.

" You okay, master?" she asked.

"No."

She decided to let him be alone. Just as she started to walk away,

"Don't"

She turned around. Her master was still in his original position, facing the windows, hands behind his back, his fingers folded together. She walked over to him and unfolded one of his hands and enlaced it in hers. She could feel his strong hand squeezing back in reassurance.

His head turned towards hers. She could see the hardened tears that said he had been up here for a while.

"It's going to be okay." She said." I know how hard this must be for you. Obi-Wan wouldn't want you to.."

He started to sob. He collapsed to the floor, onto his knees, burying his face in his gloved hands. She knelt down beside him and sat cross-legged next to him. She could see the tears streaming from his eyes.

"WHY?" he screamed." WHY COULD'NT IT BE ME?"

" I don't know, master."

She wiped away a tear that started to form in her own eye.

"WHY DID HE DIE?" he yelled.

Anakin then repositioned himself and sat next to Ahsoka.

"I shouldn't have let him go on that mission," he said, wiping his face with his gloved hands. "I should've gone on that mission. I deserve to die."

Ahsoka then realized she was still holding his hand she gave it a short squeeze. He turned towards her.

"You don't deserve to die. You're a great Jedi, a legend practically. You have friend who care about you. You're smart, brave, reckless, all of them good things. You don't deserve to die," said Ahsoka. "We'll get through this together."


	2. Love and War

"I don't know if I can do it," Anakin sighed. He stood up, and so did she.

"I know we can get through this. You can trust me."

Anakin sighed, exhausted. He thought that maybe he could tell her his secret. Anakin turned toward Ahsoka and said,"Ahsoka, I trust you. I trust you with my life. What I'm about to tell you stays between us."

"I won't tell a soul," she promised.

"Let's start from the beginning. You know that I joined the Jedi Order at a very young age. I won a podrace and was freed from slavery-"

"Wait a second! You were a slave?"

"Um, yeah. Once I was freed I went to Courosant. I joined the Jedi Order. Then, when I was about nineteen, um, I had to protect Senator Amidala. And um, we errr…."

"You…what?"

"I fell in love with Padme'. And she fell in love with me. We got married in secret after the Battle of Geonisis. Then, while I was on a battle tour, she cheated on me. And now we're divorced."

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other in silence. Ahsoka looked at the ground nervously, fidgeting with her fingers.

" I have something to tell you, too" She said nervously. "I-I um, when I first met you I thought you were stupid and reckless. But know, one I got to know you, I um, I think, um, that I love you."

Anakin's blue eyes widened as she said it. She was about to talk when Anakin put two of his gloved fingers on her lips. She looked up at him. His face was flushed, and so was hers. At that moment she realized he felt the same way. He leaned downwards and she leaned upwards.

Their lips touched and Anakin's strong arms wrapped around her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck, twirling his hair in her fingers. Their lips parted and Ahsoka smiled.


	3. Secret Love

Anakin and Ahsoka stared at each other in silence. Ahsoka jumped upwards and gave him a long, long kiss. Anakin stroked her head tails, causing her to moan in content. He pulled her close to him and whispered, "I love you."

Ahsoka's eyes started to water.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it's just this is what I've wanted for so long."

Anakin scooped her up, and Ahsoka now was cradled in his muscular arms. She giggled in the motion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling. Anakin smiled, and Ahsoka's heart raced. Anakin carried her back to his quarters and sat down on his couch, not minding Ahsoka on his lap. Anakin showed a devilish grin as he slowly removed Ahsoka's boots. He stroked her leg and unbuckled her belt. She looked at him and leaned in for another kiss. But this time, she didn't kiss his lips, but his ear, twirling it with her tongue. Anakin took her hand, stroking it against his cheek and kissed it. She pulled away and rested her forehead on his. Anakin took off Ahsoka's belt and removed her gray leggings. She giggled as the thin fabric brushed against her bare legs.

"My turn." She said, smiling. She took off Anakin's shirt and stroked his bare chest. She rested her head on his chest, relaxed by the constant heartbeat. By then, she was only in her undergarments. Anakin reached towards her back and stroked her spine and then framed her face with his hands and kissed her. They remained kissing for a while, stroking each other. Laughing and loving. Ahsoka ungloved Anakin's hands, wanting to feel their skin on hers. Her flesh hand intertwined with his mechanical one.

Anakin looked at her through his deep blue eyes and their eyes locked. Anakin had never admitted to himself how beautiful his young apprentice was. As the years had passed, they had grown closer, but never this close. Then, at that moment he realized how perfect they were for each other. They would bring out the best and worst of each other, but still they maintained their love-hate relation. The moment Ahsoka said those three words, that hate disappeared, leaving only love, which consumed them both.

"Is this what it feels like?" Ahsoka asked.

"What?"

"To be in love."

Anakin smiled as he said, "Yes."

Ahsoka's hand gently traced over Anakin's scar, looking at his perfect imperfections.

"I love you," She said.

In response, Anakin pushed his lips against hers, falling headfirst on top of Ahsoka's body. Ahsoka giggled and squirmed playfully.

Anakin looked at her and said, "You ready?"

"For what, I might ask?"

"I think you know."

Ahsoka's turquoise eyes widened.


End file.
